My Daddy is a Time Lord
by kaybet
Summary: After the Ponds, the Doctor decides to retire and here we are 16 years later, where he lives with his daughter, Amelia Pond Smith. They have a happy simple life together but who else but River Song shows up. Told from Amelia's point of view, rated T because I'm not all to sure about this site's rating.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, Fairy Tales

When I was little, my dad would come in my room, late at night when he thought I was asleep, and he would tell me fairy tales. Most of them were wonderful tales, full of mysterious creatures that lived on magical planets and how a madman in a box would go to these places with his trusting compainings, the policewoman who wasn't really a policewoman and the roman, and how the three of them would have great adventures and explore the unknown!

Oh, how I loved these midnight tales.

But sometimes, not always, the tales turned darker and scarier. These tales always ended with my dad suddenly leaving without an ending to the story and, depending on which one he was trying to tell, I'd either end up crying or having nightmares.

But one story was my favorite. Dad would talk about this planet, Gallifrey I think, and the way he described the way the wind blew or the sunsets was just poetic. And I was only six and didn't know words could be that beautiful.

"I wish you could have seen it, Amelia, Gallifrey was an amazing place. It's gone now, though."

After I turned twelve, the midnight visits stopped. I think he figured out that I was staying up to hear his stories because of how tired I was the next morning and how cranky I had become at school. I got into several fights and was called to the principle's office more than once. Every time he got a call, Dad would take an hour or so of from his job from the university, where he was an astrophysics professor at, and come and pick me up. There he would drive me to the beach and we would sit on the hood of the car.

It was awfully cold there, so he would bring a blanket and wrap it around me. Most of the time we didn't talk, and after an hour or so we would go home just like that. But one time was different.

"Have I ever told you why your name is Amelia Pond Smith?" He asked me and I shook my head. "I had this friend, you see, and she used to come along with me wherever I went. She had fiery red hair and a temper to match. She was very scottish. Her name was Amelia Pond."  
"What happened to her?" I asked him. He turned his gaze from the grey sea looked at me with a sad smile. Though I was only twelve at the time, I could tell that whatever happened to her was tragic from the way his eyes looked.

"We should be off." Dad said as he looked at his watch. I never found out what happened to the mysterious Amelia Pond.

That was the night that I waited up all night to hear his story and he never came in and hadn't since.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Something Blue

"Dad, what is that?" I asked. Dad was standing in the bathroom fiddling with a bowtie around his neck. He was also wearing suspenders.

"It's a bowtie. Bowties are cool."

"You're wearing a bowtie to a lecture in front of the Dean and are those suspenders?" Grinning at me, Dad grabbed the suspenders with his thumbs and pulled them out.

"Never mind. And a tweed jacket? Really? Now you're just trying to embarrass me on purpose." I said as I handed the tweed jacket to him.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, you know." He replied and straightened the jacket to his liking.

"If I didn't come you would probably end up being there an hour late."

"I don't look that bad, do I?" Dad asked as he turned and faced me while he was messing with his right cuff.

I didn't respond and I just stood there and took a good look at Dad. He looked strangely old and yet young at the same time, his nearly black hair combed neatly to one side and almost covering his right deep green eye and a goofy smile was on his face. I could see how some of my friend though how he was not bad looking, but it still grossed me out to think of stuff like that.

"Go start the car." Dad said and he tossed the car keys at me.

"Yessir." I fake saluted and went to the small garage that was attached to out barely bigger home. It was just me and Dad after all, we didn't need much space. The garage was barely big enough to house the car and a tool box in the corner. In the other corner was a large square shaped thing that was covered with a tarp that itself was covered in dust. It had been there since before I could remember.

I opened the garage door and a cold winter wind suddenly blew fiercely though. The tarp that was on the thing flapped in the wind, showing a section of what was under it. All I saw was wood that was painted a deep blue.

I pulled on the tarp and saw that there was a door handle and a sign on it that said Police telephone, free to the public. Ignoring the sign, I reached out and cautiously touched the handle and it felt like I needed to pull on it, see what was inside of it, but before I could, I heard a door slam shut and I pulled the tarp back into place and got into the car.

The lecture was uneventful and boring, like they always are, probably because I had been to so many of them and still didn't understand anything about astrophysics, but the trip home had been interesting enough.

"Dad, what is that big thing that is covered in the garage.?" I asked on the way home as the thought randomly raced through my mind.

"What thing?"

"We only have three things in there. You know what I'm talking about."

"Just a thing from when I was younger. Do you want to get some ice cream or something?"

"Like what? Fish fingers and custard?" I asked jokingly.

"What? They're good! You would know if you ever tried them!" He said a bit accusingly.

"No thank you. I'd rather stick with the ice cream."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Locked

The next day I didn't have school, but Dad had work. So I decided not to hang out with my friends, which was what I normally did, but I decided that it was time to find out what was under that tarp.

When I was in the garage, it felt weird to have it empty without the car in it. But I couldn't focus on things like that, I was here for one reason. The strange box in the corner was exactly where it was yesterday, and I somehow felt like it would disappear in the middle of the night but there it was.

It almost felt like it was calling to me, like I needed to open it, discover what was on the inside. I grabbed the dusty tarp and pulled it away from the box.

"What are you?" I asked myself quietly. It was a blue police box. Why would Dad have a police box in the garage? It made no sense.

I reached for the handle, slowly as I did the other day, and touched it like I was touching a scared animal. Nothing happened physically, but it felt like I just needed to open it. And so I yanked on the handle.

Locked. It was locked and it wouldn't budge. After all this waiting and it wouldn't open. I stepped back away from the strange police box and let a small huh escape my lips. This was a mystery that needed solved, and I had the feeling that this would just eat away at me and it could not be put down.

Dad would need to explain this. Tonight.

"Amelia! I'm home!" Dad said as he walked in the door. He was holding a fast food sack aloft in one hand. "I brought supper!"

"What did you get?"

"A cheeseburger for you and chicken nuggets for me." Dad said and he put the food on the table and we started to eat. "So, what did you do today?" He asked, mouth half full of food.

"Oh, well you know, same old same old. How was work?"

"Same old same old." He said with a goofy grin.

"So what is in that police box in the garage? Why is it locked?" I asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"Look at this nugget! It looks like a dinosaur! Roar!" Dad said, dodging the question and playing with the nugget.

"What's in the box Dad? And that doesn't even remotely look like a dinosaur."

"How would you know? Have you ever seen one?"

"Have you?" I asked as Dad shoved the nugget into his mouth.

"Course I have!"

"Dad. What is in that box? Where did you even get a police box?"

"Can't just let that go, can you?" Dad asked. "It's where I hide all the christmas presents."

"Dad. Are you serious?"

"Course I am. Where else would I hide them?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, The River

It was a perfectly normal, perfectly boring November afternoon. There was nothing on TV except some show called Ancient Aliens from the History channel, so we decided to watch that.

"You know this is all complete rubbish, right?" Dad asked while we were watching some strange man with an afro talk about how aliens built the pyramids.

"What? You mean aliens didn't build everything? I'm shocked!" I said sarcastically as I looked up at the tv. To be honest, that man sorta looked mad, gersting with his hands as he spoke.

"Yeah. Complete nutters, this one. Can you pass the jammie dodgers over here?" Dad asked and I passed him the bag.

"Would never believed that if someone else told me that." I said and ate one of the jammie dodgers when Dad passed them back. There were probably the one food item that we both liked. Suddenly the doorbell rang, which was odd. Not once since we had moved into that house had it rung. I didn't even know that it had a doorbell.

"Go and see who that is, would you?" Dad said quietly. I think he was just as startled as I was.

"Kay." I said and got up and went to the front door and opened it. There stood a woman, presumably in her thirties and she had light blonde curly hair and blue eyes.

"Hello sweetie." She said sweetly but the word almost had a bitter sweet undertone to it.

"Um... Dad?" I called out and he came up to the door.

"Oh... River, what are you doing here?" Dad asked cautiously. He knew this woman, then.

"Spoilers." She said, and then turned towards me. "So who is this then?"

"Oh... Um... River, this is Amelia, Amelia this is River, an old colleague of mine. Would you mind waiting for us in the living room, Amelia?" Dad said slowly, like he was trying to figure out why this River person was here.  
"Um... Sure." I said, although I was unsure of myself and didn't want to leave Dad alone. I went back to the couch, were Ancient Aliens was still going on, but I was no longer paying attention to it, instead I was trying to pick up what they were saying in the kitchen.

"... And after all this time I'm just a colleague?" River said, her voice barely louder than the telly.

"River, I'm retired."

"And who is that girl in there?" River asked, ignoring Dad's last statement. What did he mean by retired?

"She's my daughter."

"She's your... what?!"

"My daughter."

"Biological or adopted?"

"Biological."

"You have a daughter?!"

"Really River, you should know all this."

"And you named her after Amy Pond." There was a long silence where neither of them spoke and the tv droned on over the quiet. "I've missed you."

"I know. I've missed you too." They stopped talking again and there was a thud, my guess was that they were kissing. Gross. "Why are you here River?" Dad finally asked, indicating that they stopped making out.

"I need your help, Doctor." Doctor who? This is just getting confusing.

"I'm sorry River, I can't." Dad answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I can't afford the Doctor, if he was for sale...**

Chapter 5, The Problem

"What's happened?" Dad asked after another long uncomfortable silence.

"There's some sort of rip in time and no one knows how it got there."

"Some sort of a time rip? How did this happen?"

"No one knows how! I just said that." River said with a huff of annoyance.

"Where's it at?"

"New York City."

"Specific location?"

"Rory and Amy's Gravestone." There was another long silence, and I crept into the kitchen doorway to get a better sense of what was happening. I could barely see Dad and he was running his fingers through his hair, like he does when he's nervous or unsure of himself.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Dad finally asked.

"What you do best."

"River, I can't just leave like I used to. What about Amelia?"

"Take her with."

"I can't... What if something were to happen to her? What if she got hurt? She's only sixteen, she's not old enough to go on an adventure like that and even if she were I'd never let her..." Dad ranted but lost his voice as he noticed me in the doorway. "What... How long have you been standing there?" He asked me.

"Um..." I trailed off, probably speechless for first time in a long time.

"What did you hear?" River inquired with a face that meant business.

"Well, pretty much everything..." I said meekly, Dad and River looked at each other like adults do when their child is up to something.

"Well, at least she isn't completely like you, she's honest." River said, breaking the silence and breaking eye contact with Dad and looking back at me.

"Only when she wants to be."

"So what's in New York?" I asked River, my curiosity winning over.

Dad answered instead of River. "It doesn't matter. Listen, Amelia, um, I'm going to be gone for a day or so, and you can take care of yourself, right? You can use the money in the cookie jar to order pizza or something for dinner."

"Sure, I guess. Can I have some friends over?"

"Yes, but you aren't throwing a huge party and you are cleaning up any mess you make." Dad said.

"Okay, now that it is settled we really should go, Doctor." River cut in. Why was she calling Dad Doctor? As far as I knew, nobody called him that, they just called him either Ben, Benjamin or just Mr. Smith.

They walked towards the door without even a goodbye and I stood there for a minute, trying to make up my mind about what to do. Part of me wanted to follow them and see what was going on and the part of me that actually listened to my Dad wanted to do what he wanted and stay here, maybe call a friend and hangout. The more rebellious part of me won out and I crept along to the garage.

There were in there and Dad pulled the tarp off of the blue police box. Why would they need that? He pulled a key from a pocket and unlocked the door.

"We need to be quick about this." He said, a very serious look on his face that I have only seen a few times before, and he pushed open the door just enough to let River in and he followed into the police box.

I crept over when they were both in and shimmed through the open door to the inside the of the box. It was simple huge on the inside! I was just about to go back out when the doors shut suddenly and the whole room moved and rocked underneath my feet. A loud whirring sound emitted from the center and from my right a a stack of wrapped christmas presents fell on me and I yelped a bit as I fell.

"What are you doing? Thought I told you to stay!" Dad said as the room stopped moving.

"So this is where you keep all the christmas presents." I said as I got up.

"What? You thought was lying about that?"

"Honestly? Yeah."

**A/N Do I even sound British? Please leave your answer with a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six, New York City

"How is this even possible?" I asked after I got over the shock of the bigger on the inside box.

"Um... It's complicated. Listen, since you didn't listen to me early and do what I told you, you are going to stay on the TARDIS and don't touch anything." Dad said as he and River prepared to leave.

"What's a TARDIS?" I asked.

"Uh... Nevermind. Just stay here and stay out of trouble. Don't go wandering around and stay out of trouble, okay?"

"What do you mean just stay here?" I asked.

"Right. River, let's go." Dad said, completely sidestepping my question, and he opened the door just enough to step out and block me from getting back into the garage. I moved aside to let River join him. She shimmed out and when I moved to try and get out, maybe go watch some more tv, but she slammed the door in my face. I already starting to not like her.

Frustrated, I sat down for a minute, letting out a deep sigh. And I would have stayed there, but I knew that I would just be letting Dad win, and I just couldn't do that. So I got up and pulled on the door handle. It was locked, again. Why would they lock me in a box?

"You got to be joking me." I grumpled to myself. "Come on! Open!" I said louder, pulling on the door handle. As big as this place was, I was starting to feel claustrophobic.

To my surprize, the doors suddenly unlocked and opened, sending me tumbling back. Dad and River were standing right outside, talking, the hustle and bustle of New York City surrounding them...

Wait? New York City?

"How did you get the door unlocked?" River questioned, a surprised look on her face, as if it was impossible to get out.

"How... what... we were... garage... New York City..." I trailed off starting to freak, my heart rate climbing alone with my racing breath. Some might say I was panicking. I would agree with them, I was definitely panicking.

"Amelia, calm down." Dad started as soon as he realized I was going into full panic mode.

"How did we get here? We... we... we..." Yep, panicking, my breath was hitching him my throat. Can't breathe, can't breathe, can't breathe, can't breathe...

"Um... It's a TARDIS, stands for..." Dad pauses and mumbles under his breath, "remember those fairy tales I used to tell you when you were little?"

"Yeah..." The word barely made it past my lips. I have no idea how he even heard me...

"Well, those stories had some form of truth behind them..."

"You mean..." I was able to breathe again, though barely.

"Yeah..." Dad said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"And that's..." Can't breathe again, freaking out some more... My vision was starting to blacken around the edges, but I didn't really notice... Too busy panicking...

"Yep..." He might have said more, but I didn't really noticed. Everything was starting to go fuzzy... "Catch her!" Dad yelled and I noticed I was sinking to the ground, like I had fainted, wait, I was fainting, wasn't I?


	7. Chapter 7

**A Crack**

When I woke up, we were back in the TARDIS, or whatever it was called and I realised before I even opened my eyes that I had fainted. Well, that was just perfect. Way to ruin my reputation, body. If I had one...

I opened my eyes and saw Dad was staring intently at me. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You fainted." He said, matter-of-factly.

"No shit, Sherlock." I mumbled under my breath. Dad was seriously getting under my nerves. He let out a loud sigh and rubbed his face with his hands. "So, all those fairy tales were..."

"True." Dad said, cutting me off. "Yes."

"Even the scary ones?"

"Even the scary ones." Dad confirmed.

"So..." I began, trying to break the awkward silence. "If those stories are true, then are you an alien?"

"Yes."

"Then what am I?"

"Um... sorta like a hybrid, but as far as I know, you're more human than Time Lord."

"What do you mean more human?" I asked, trying not to panic again. I was just told that I wasn't human and that aliens exist. Maybe that mad man on that show Ancient Aliens isn't quite so mad...

"Well, you only have one heart, and I'm not sure if you can regenerate..." Dad trailed off. Another round of awkward silence began. During it, I took the opportunity to look around, and I saw River was in the middle of the large, circular room, reading off a screen.

"Doctor, look at this." She suddenly said and Dad jumped to his feet and looked at the screen. He muttered something to her, and River nodded.

"Okay, Amelia, stay here. Do not follow us, or you will be grounded. For a week." Dad stopped his journey to the door and thought for a minute. "Make it a month." He said and reached the door. River followed him and the door click shut.

"Now what am I suppose to do?" I asked myself out loud. The room I was in gave sort of a humming sound. "He told me to stay..." I said as I gave an answer back to empty air. Wait. Did I just talk to machine? I really must be losing it.

"Yeah. I'm totally following him." I said to myself as I got up and raced to the door. I wasn't surprised to see it was locked again, but as soon as I put my hand on the handle it clicked and unlocked. "Thanks." I whispered into the air and received a warm hum back. I slowly pulled the door opened and slipped out to find River and Dad.

"Hey." I said as I joined River and Dad. We were in some sort of cemetery, an old one, judging from the gravestones.

"Don't you ever listen?" Dad asked, a bit angry.

"Well, she is your daughter." River cut in, and I laughed. Dad looked at both of us and muttered something under his breath.

"You're grounded, by the way." Dad said to me as we walked. "For a whole month. No friends, no phone, no tv."

"Come on, Dad. You knew I was going to follow you." I said, trying to defend myself. I could barely go a day without my phone, much less a whole month.

Dad just grunted and we continued walking through the maze of gravestones. Suddenly we stopped at one. It was an unremarkable basic gravestone, and it said Rory Williams, age 82 and Amy Pond Williams, 87. This must be the Amelia Pond Dad named me after.

But it wasn't the gravestone that Dad seemed interested in. There was a large horizontal crack on the gravestone, not in it, because it continued off of the gravestone and just was hanging there in the air.

"That's not possible." I whispered to myself and bent down to touch it.

"Don't touch it!" Dad yelled and pulled on my arm, yanking me back.

"Why not?" I asked as I pushed myself up from the ground.

"It's a crack... in time. If you touch it, you will be erased." Dad answered as he bent down to studied the crack. He pulled out a cylindrical shaped object out of a pocket in his tweed jacket. It was about the length of a new pencil, but it was thicker and and there was a little green bulb at the end. Dad pushed a button and it lit up. He pointed it at the crack and murmured to himself.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to the probe-like thing.

"It's a sonic screwdriver."

"Doesn't look like a screwdriver, looks more like a probe." I pointed out. It didn't even resemble a screwdriver.

I stood up and dusted off my pants. It looked like this would take awhile. I turned to wander around and suddenly I was face to face with the creepiest angel statue. It's mouth was wide open in a grimace and it had empty, angry, eyes. "D-dad?" I stammered, the whispered word losing its strength in the wind. "Dad!" I yelled as my voice came back to me.

"What?... Oh no!" He exclaimed from behind me. "Don't blink, Amelia. Whatever you do, don't blink and don't look away from it."

"What is it?" I asked, trying to think back to the midnight tales from my childhood. I remember something vaguely about angel statues, but not much else.

"It's a weeping angel. Whenever you look away or blink, it moves. If they touch you, you get sent back to the pass where you live out your life and die before you even are born." Dad explained as he came closer and I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Why? That seems pointless." I said, still staring intently at the statue. My eyes were starting to burn and I fought of the powerful urge to blink.

"They feed off a type of energy that happens when the timeline is disrupted... It's complicated, I'll explain it later." Dad said and I felt a tug on my side, by instinct I turned and found River before suddenly everything turned grey and the world tilted wildly.e


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ponds**

The world stopped spinning and I tumbled wildly to the ground. I stood up, my body shaking and my stomach flip-flopping, it's contents threatening to empty.

"Hey! Are you okay?" A pair of strong arms supported me as I began to throw up, my lunch splattering on the ground. When my stomach was thankful empty, I looked up at the owner of the hands that firmly, but gently, that held me up.

"Fine..." I said, although my voice said otherwise. "Where are we? What happened?" I asked as I looked around. I was still in a cemetery, but I don't think it was the one before, it was less crowded and looked newer.

"Um, you may not believe this, but you were just sent back into the past by a statue..." The man said, stammering a bit.

"Oh, I believe you all right. But who are you?" I asked the man. As soon as I did, I noticed there was a woman about ten paces away. She had red hair and was wearing modern clothes, they both were. "And who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Rory." The man answered. "And she's Amy."

"Amy...?" I inquired.

"Amy Pond." She answered instead of Rory.

"Amy Pond." I stammered a bit.

"Yes... Why? What's your name?" She asked. She did have a scottish accent.

"Amelia Pond Smith." Before Amy could respond, there was a small puff of smoke and two bodies came tumbling out of nowhere. The two bodies were Dad and River.

"Doctor?!" "Dad?!" Amy and I both said at the same time as each other and we looked at each other.

"Amelia! Are you okay?" Dad asked.

"Fine." I answered, and Amy looked at me.

"I think he was talking to me." She said.

"No, I was talking to her." Dad said and came closer looking into my eyes.

"Dad, I'm fine."

"Wait, Dad?!" Amy shouted.

"Amy, this is my daughter, Amelia."

"You named your daughter after me?!" Amy screeched at Dad.

"Well, she wasn't born a boy so I couldn't name her Rory!" Dad yelled back. I looked around and Rory cleared his throat.

"Doctor, how did you get here?" Rory asked, trying to get him and Amy to not fight.

"Wait, why is everyone calling you Doctor? That's not your name." I cut in. This was all just getting confusing and strange and I needed answers.

"Because that is sorta my name." Dad answered, a bit meekly, "and, Rory, as to why we are here, we got touch by a weeping angel, and we were sent back."

"And you named your daughter after me!" Amy yelled.

"Yes, I think we've established that!" I yelled back. "Dad, where are we?!" I demanded to know. If this where any normal situation, I would probably get in trouble for snapping like that.

"Um, New York City, 1952. And I think it's about fivish in the afternoon." Dad said and looked at his watch. He tapped it a few times. "Nope, it's broken."

"Wait, we traveled back to 1952?!" I asked, I was starting to panic again. Why was that always happening to me?

"Yes... Are you okay, Amelia?" Dad asked, clearly worried.

"This time, I think not." I whispered and sank to the ground. I fainted. Again.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, so terrible sorry about the wait. I've been so, so busy. First school, been having a bunch of tests so we don't have to do anything during break, but I'll have nothing to do during break, so I got that going for me, which is nice, but I just haven't been able to work on this. Again, sorry, but please read and review for a box of virtual brownies. (I'm all out of cookies, so sorry.)**

Confused

"When was the last time you saw us?" Amy's voice floated over to where I was lying on the ground. Great. I fainted again. That's like the second time in one day, or in a few years? I don't know, time is very confusing...

"About... a hundred years or so."

"Um... sorry to interrupt..." Rory cut in. None of them noticed that I was awake. "Where's, and who's, her mum." Dad remained silent and put his head in his hand, something he has been doing a lot of lately. Rory looked up and say me awake and looked at me like he was expecting that I would answer.

"I don't know. I asked him once in seventh grade and he got all moppy on me." I said.

"I didn't get all moppy." Dad said, defending himself.

"Yeah, you did. Then you didn't even talk to me for a day afterwards. And after you were done being moppy, you still wouldn't tell me even though I needed to know for my family tree project."

"Family tree project?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. First F I ever got. It was a tiny little tree."

"It was. Pretty pathetic little thing." Dad said.

"Back to the subject," Rory cut in, "who is her mum?"

"You can keep asking that all day. He won't tell you." I said and I got a look from Amy that said Yeah? Well we can get him to tell us. "He won't even tell me and I'm half of whomever she was!"

"Okay, then." Rory said calming. "Was it anybody we know?"

"No." Dad said, although his tone betrayed him a bit. Rory and Amy sent each other a look, before getting back to Dad.

"Where's the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"Um, New York, October 3, 2012."

"Wait," I interrupted, "when we left home it was November, 2013."

"Yep." Dad conformed.

"How do you keep this all straight?" I asked.

"It's..." Dad started and trailed off while he was looking for the right word.

"...complicated." Rory finished for him.

"So, how are we going to get back home?" I asked Dad.

"Well, this isn't exactly the first time I've been stuck in the past, so this should be easy enough of fix..."

"What do you mean this isn't the first time you've been stuck in the past?" Amy asked.

"Well, it isn't and it's also a long story, Pond."

"Well, I think we have plenty of time, Doctor." Amy interjected.

"Fine, if you really want to know so bad..." Dad said as he started his story. When I realised that I have heard it before, I started to wander off a bit, trying to ease the quesyness from my stomach. As I turned a corner, I found myself face to face with another weeping angel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sent back (Again)**

"Dad!" I yelled as I made sure to stare the damn thing down. They were not getting me again.

"What?" Dad asked back from where he was telling his story to the Ponds.

"It's another Angel!" I answered back, hoping he was on his way so I could blink.

"Don't blink, Amelia." Dad said and I could tell he was right behind me.

"Why do they keep showing up?" I asked and kept my eyes diligently on the statue.

"I honestly have no idea why." Dad said as he came into view and studied the Angel using his screwdriver.

"Great..." I said sarcastically. "How do we get rid of it?"

"Um, we can't... The best thing to do is run." Dad said as he pulled me back gently. I continued to stare at the statue until we were about ten or so feet away we turned and ran. I saw that Rory, Amy and River were running with us, fast.

"Come on!" Dad said as we neared the exit of the cemetery. He was tugging a bit on my arm in anticipation of getting me out.

As we rounded to corner to the exit, I stopped suddenly and everybody stopped behind me. There was another angel blocking the way out.

"Now what?" I whispered to Dad.

"Find another way out?" He asked to no one. But as we turned around there was another, or maybe the same on from earlier and another one at its side. We were surrounded.

"Look at them!" Dad yelled and everyone complied.

But there must have been more than the three that were there, because everything turned black and wobbled again.

I realized before I even opened my eyes that I had been sent back, again. Looking around, I saw that I was no longer even in a cemetery, I was in a dark alleyway, and it was cold. And snowing.

"Where did you come from, boy?" Startled, I looked around and saw the question came from a squat man at the end of the ally. I started to walk towards him.

"I'm a girl, not a..." When I got closer to him, I could see what he looked like. His head was large and he didn't have a neck, like his head was connected to his shoulders. "Boy." I finished. Probably an alien.

"Strax? Where have you run off to?" A female voice rang through the alleyway.

"Over here, ma'am." He replied. "Who are you?" He asked me.

"Amelia Pond Smith." I answered truthfully. I had the feeling that lying would not help me one bit in this situation.

"Where did you come from?" He asked, repeating his question from earlier.

"Um... The future?" I asked, not sure if it was the right thing to say. The woman who Strax was answered to came over. She was wearing a victorian style black dress and had her face covered with a black veil.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"I got touched by this weeping angel statue and it sent me back." I said slowly. "Who are you?"

"I am Madame Vastra." She said and pulled back her veil. She had a somewhat humanoid face, but it was lizard like and covered in scales.

"The Lizard lady." I whispered, remembering another story from my past.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just a story that my Dad told me when I was little..."

"I see, and who is your father?"

"Um, his about this tall," I said, waving my hand above my head, "has floppy hair, a big chin, wears a tweed jacket and he thinks bow ties are cool."

"He thinks bow ties are cool?" She questioned, a slight smile playing at the edges of her mouth.

"Yeah, and he has this blue police box thats called the TARDIS."

"A blue police box?" Vastra repeated and looked at Strax. "I think you should come with us."

"Why? Do you know who I'm talking about?" I question. Dad never did the whole "stranger danger" thing with me, but I'm not stupid.

"Yes, we know the Doctor."


	11. Chapter 11

**Interrogation**

The two lead me to a simple victorian style two story house, which was on a street with houses that looked pretty similar. There was a major lack of technology, so I guessed that I was somewhere in the 1800s. Great...

"If you try to escape, you will be vaporized. Would you like something to drink?" The one called Strax asked.

"Um, no thank you." I said politely and slightly confused. He nodded, sorta, without a neck it must be hard to nod, and led me to a room in the back. It was full of plants and there were two wicker chairs and a small table.

"Sit down." Madame Vastra instructed. She was already sitting and had a wine glass with a red liquid and was sipping it slowly.

I did what she told me to do and I looked around nervously. There was another woman is the room as well. She looked about my height and had her black hair in a tight bun on her head. A single thought raced through my mind: What have I gotten myself into?

"Where are you from?" Madame Vastra asked.

"London."

"Year?"

"Two thousand and thirteen." I said a bit unsure. Madame Vastra looked at the woman, who was now standing behind me.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Amelia Pond Smith." I said and the two exchanged glances again, like they knew something I didn't. They probably did.

"Jenny, take her to the lounge. I am going to call the Doctor." Madame Vastra said and the woman, whose name was Jenny, took me out of the room as Madame Vastra picked up old phone thing.

"Yes ma'am." Jenny said and she led me away to the lounge, which was relatively normal looking compared to the room with the plants. As Madame Vastra made her call I sat awkwardly on the uncomfortable couch and waited in silence. It was so awkward and weird because Jenny just stared at me and didn't say anything. I hate being stared at.

It was about ten minutes before Madame Vastra appeared again. "I have called the Doctor and he will be arriving shortly."

"Who is your mother?" Jenny asked, breaking the silence. They both looked at me and I started to get a bit nervous.

"I don't know." I said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Madame Vastra asked, a bit sceptical.

"I mean I don't know, she died when I was born and Dad never spoke about her." God, this was like the second time I had to tell this story.

Madame Vastra and Jenny shared another glance at each other, and they both stopped asking me questions. I couldn't tell what I hated more; the silence or the questioning. Luckily this time it didn't last very long, a knock on the door broke the awkward quiet.

"Jenny, go invite our guest in." Madame Vastra said and Jenny complied.

"What is it this time?" A familiar voice came from the hall. As he walked in, I saw that it was Dad.

"Dad!" I said happily. Finally I could go home and everything could be back to normal.

"Who are you?" Dad asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, I'm a bit cruel. But I thought it would always be interesting if the Doctor found out he had a daughter before he has her and the daughter helps him met her mother! Wait, spoilers... So, kids, this is the Doctor's story of... How I met Amelia's Mother.**

Forgotten

"What do you mean?" I asked shocked. How could Dad possible not know me? I'm his freakin' daughter!

"Who are you?" Dad repeated his question.

"I'm your daughter..." I said a little breathless. "How could you not know who I am?" I whispered. I think I was starting to panic again.

"What's your name?" He asked. I could see that he really didn't know who I was and that was making me panic even more.

"Amelia Pond Smith." God, everybody was asking for my name today. Breathing was getting harder. Body, could you do me a favour and not faint for once? I silently plead to myself.

"Amelia Pond Smith." Dad repeated slowly.

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"What do I travel in?" Dad questioned.

"A blue police box."

Dad said nothing as he stared deep into my eyes and I stared back. His eyes looked so much younger from the last time I saw him, back in the cemetery, but they were so much sadder as well, like he just lost something very close.

Pulling out his sonic, Dad scanned me over before turning it off and looking at it. He then looked back at me, mouth slightly opened with surprise.

"Who is your mother?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't." The Doctor said, more to himself than anybody in the room. "Well, Amelia, you are my daughter, it seems, but I haven't met whomever your mother is yet, but the future me, the one you know," He paused and pointed at me, "must remember this, because he didn't tell you who you mother is so that I wouldn't find out..." He rambled on. "Oh, I'm very clever."

"Um, I am very lost." I said.

"I don't know you yet and the future me made sure not to tell you anything so you wouldn't tell me anything so I don't go around creating any paradoxes or ripping any holes in the universe... Wait, how much do you know?" He asked suddenly in the middle of his rambling speech, which I still don't understand what he was trying to tell me.

"What do you mean, what do I know? I don't know anything; I just found out that you are a time traveller only an hour or so ago!"

"You just now found out?"

"Yes!" I argued back.

"How old are you?" Dad asked.

"I'm sixteen." I said.

"Okay. Come with me." Dad said took my hand. He pulled me along and we left the house.

"It's a bit cold out." I complained as we walked down the street.

Dad looked around like he was looking for something before turning to me. "You're cold?"

"Yes, I am. In case you haven't noticed, it is snowing and winter." I said.

"Why aren't you wearing any more clothes then?" He asked like I was five.

"Because I was safe at home watching TV then all this happened!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my numb arms. It was really cold and all I was wearing was a thin t-shirt.

"Here." Dad said as he pulled off his own jacket and gave it to me. I took it willing and put it on. It was way too big for me, but it was nice, warm, and blocked out the cold.

"Won't you be cold though?" I asked as we continued walking.

"No, I have a lower body temperature than humans, but you don't, which is interesting considering that you are half Gallifreyan."

"What do you mean?"

"You have more human traits than Gallifreyan."

"What does that mean?" I asked. Dad wasn't making much sense, so I knew it was definitely him.

"Not sure yet." He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we stopped in the middle of a lot. There was a tree on the edge of the lot, but other than that it was empty.

"Look up." Dad said and I did. I could see anything, just some black fuzzy thing that I couldn't focus properly on.

"I can't see anything."

"Perception filter." Dad said as he reached up and pulled a steel ladder from nowhere down.

"What... How is that possible?" I asked. Dad smiled at me before starting to climb up. I followed, climbing up the seemingly impossible ladder. It seemed steady enough and I tried as best as I could to steady my nerves.

Dad was waiting for me at the top of the ladder where there was a small landing and a spiral staircase that reached up to the stars. I gulped as I looked up.

"Coming?" Dad asked as he started up the stairs. I held the rail as I looked up and tried not to look down.

"Um, I'm afraid of heights." I confessed. Dad looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're afraid of heights?"

"Yes, I am," I said as my eyes trailed down and I saw the lot below. "And we are up really high." I barely noticed that I grabbed the rail with both hands.

"Well, don't look down then!" Dad said as if he were speaking to a child.

"A little too late for that..." I whispered and took my eyes of the ground.

"Don't worry, it's safe, I promise." Dad said and offered me his hand. I took it and he led me up the stairs.

**A/N- All your reviews have been soooo great! Seriously. You guys make me feel all fuzzy inside with happiness. But, I want to say something, which somebody asked in a review (I'm sooo sorry that I can't remember your name right now) but, a little spoiler, Amy Pond is not Amelia's mother. I feel, and this is my opinion, that Amy and the Doctor's relationship is sorta like the relationship between John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. Well, depending on your view, but what I mean is that Amy may be attracted to the Doctor, but the Doctor is not attracted to her, after all, he's basically known her since she was seven. They're just friends, in my stories, that care about each other a lot. But I do like Amy/Doctor stories, not to deter anybody... I just feel like Amy belongs to Rory, blah blah blah. The Doctor has River, kinda. Another reason why she is not Amy and the Doctor's daughter is because my sister, my beta as well (Bettey's make the best Betas!), said that she would kill me if I touched the Ponds in any way. I can't even touch Rory. (I did have plans for him and a female version of the Doctor but not any more... Thanks sis!)**  
**Oh, and in case if you were confused of the timeline- The Doctor who has not met Amelia has just lost the Ponds for the first time but he has not yet met Clara. The Doctor who Amelia knows and knows here is about a few hundred years or so older than The Doctor who hasn't met Clara. If that is confusing, which it probably is, here is this handy-dandy timeline thing I made-**

**Post Pond Doctor-Before Clara Doctor-Meets Amelia-Meets Amelia's Mother and Clara-Post Victorian Clara Doctor-Amelia is born!- Amelia finds out her father is a Time Lord- She meets Post Pond Doctor!**

**And the circle starts! Isn't time travel fun?**

**The Doctor that is currently with the Ponds is the one that becomes the monk, but that is after the Ponds... Right now he is in the cemetery with the Ponds running away from the Angels**


	13. Chapter 13

Back in the TARDIS

Finally we made it to the top of the stairs and I looked around. The TARDIS was sitting patiently on a cloud. Not letting go of the railing, I carefully stepped onto the cloud. It seemed solid, for the most part.

"Well, come on then!" Dad said impatiently as I slowly and carefully walked towards him. "Don't worry; you won't fall off or anything."

"How is any of this possible?" I asked. Everything seemed so real yet completely fake at the same time.

"So you don't know anything at all?" Dad asked, ignoring my question as he leaned casually against the police box. It was darker and dirtier than before, but it looked pretty much the same.

"When I was little you told me stories at night about stuff, but that's pretty much it." I said and made my way over to him. Without warning the police box doors automatically opened and I stepped inside. It looked pretty much the same as before, but it was darker and cleaner.

"Well, she seems to like you." Dad mumbled under his breath. I ignored his comment and walked slowly to the console.

"So can you take me back?" I asked as Dad walked to the console and started messing with the controls.

"How did you even get here?" He asked.

"I got touched by a weeping angel thing. Twice." I said a bit bitterly.

"You what? Tell me the whole story."

I started my tale, telling him everything, beginning at watching Ancient Aliens then River showing up and then going to New York, where the crack was. I then told him about the weeping angels and getting touched by it and getting set back. He stopped me when I got to the Ponds.

"Wait, you met Amy?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Describe her."

"Um, tallish, red hair, very scottish."

"Was she with someone?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I think his name was Rory." I said. "So? Can you take me back?"

"I'm sorry." Dad said and hung his head slightly. "I can't take you there."

"Why not? I thought this thing could travel anywhere in space and time?!"

"New York at that time era is full of paradoxes. Even if I attempt to land it could rip a hole in the universe." He explained and sat down.

"We can't we just land in New Jersey and drive to New York?" I asked and sat down next to him.

"It doesn't work like that." He sighed.

I yawned after a few minutes of silence. "Is there anywhere that I can spend the night?"

"Down that hall, three doors to the right there is a guest room with a bathroom attached. You'll find all the things you'll need." He said and pointed to a hallway.

"Wait, how big is this place?" I asked.

"Have you ever been in the TARDIS before?" He questioned.

"Once. And I didn't exactly wander around."

"Well, this ship goes on forever, so don't get lost, you probably won't because she likes you, but still..."

"What do you mean 'she likes me?'" I asked. How can a machine like someone?

Dad just looked at me like I was crazy before sighing and getting up. "Go and get some sleep."

**So, the chapter was hard to write, if you can tell, you probably can, but I have never had a chapter fight me this much. GAH! But, on the plus side, it is finally done! Please tell me how I did on a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, for all those who don't know, I have a cold. Normally, well for anyone else, this would only last a day and wouldn't be a big deal, blah blah. But for me, I actually slept last night, only waking up twice to turn my electric blanket back on (It's only ten degrees outside, 30 in my room) and then I fell back asleep. It wouldn't bug me as much if night when I couldn't sleep was when typed. Because I couldn't sleep. Yeah.**

**I'll shut up.**

Waiting

"Stay here." Dad said the first thing in the morning. I had just woken up and found my way back to the console room.

"What do you mean?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Dad was dressed and just about to leave.

"Kitchen's somewhere down that hall and you can hang out in the library or the entertainment room or something." He said and opened the door. "I'll be back soon."

"What?" I asked as he left and the door locked behind him. Great, I was stuck inside the weird magic blue police box. Again. And it was high up and on a cloud. There was no way I was going out, I was staying right there.

"Now what am I going to do?" I asked the empty air. I got some sort of indignified hum back, I don't exactly know how to describe it, it was just weird. I sighed and wandered down of the halls, looking for the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Where's the damn kitchen?!" I asked under my breath, frustrated. I had been wandering around the nearly endless halls for almost ten minutes, my stomach complaining. I have passed several doors, but none of them were the kitchen. I did, however, find the library. It was simply huge, several stories large with thousands of books!

I get the whole 'bigger on the inside' but that just seemed ridiculous.

After a while I did finally find the kitchen and I was surprised to see that it was relatively normal looking, plain even. Walking over to the fridge, I opened and saw that it was practically empty except for a gallon of milk and some pickles.

I closed the fridge doors and looked through the cupboards for cereal. Like the fridge, it was mostly empty but I did find a box of unopened cereal. It was some sugary brand that I have never particularly liked, but I was starving and about willing to eat anything but the pickles at this point.

I found a bowl and poured the cereal. I then went to the fridge and got the milk when it occurred to me that I should check the date. It said September 29th, 2012, but I realised that I was in a time machine and for all I knew, this milk could have been picked up a hundred or so years ago so I tentatively unscrewed the lid and lifted the jug up to my nose, taking a sniff.

It smelt relatively fresh, so I took an experimentally sip. It tasted okay, so I shrugged and used it. If I got sick from this, it would totally be Dad's fault.

After I finished eating I found my way back to the library where I settled down on one of the dusty old couches with a Agatha Christie novel.

Before I knew it, I had finished the novel and found that I was hungry. Again. It must have been a few hours after I had started the book, so I got up and began the search for the kitchen again. This time I found it in under five minutes, it had moved itself right next to the library.

My stomach growling pushed all thoughts away from how is this possible and I focused more on how hungry I was. I sighed and opened the fridge, hoping that something besides pickles had magically appeared.

"Um, okay." I said quietly to myself. The fridge was stuffed with food, everything from eggs to weird looking alien fruit, or vegetables, had appeared. Ever corner was stuffed and I took plenty of time looking through everything but making sure not to touch anything that looked alien.

Finally, I found an unopened package of turkey lunch meat, some American cheese and a can of root beer. I don't know how my favorite soft drink got in there, but I took it willingly.

I took everything to a nearby counter and searched for bread. There was a loaf of wheat bread right next to me, but I hate wheat bread, so I searched around for white.

"Well, fine then." I said with a bit of attitude when I couldn't find any, so I grudge fully opened the wheat and took of the crusts. If I was going to eat wheat, then I certainly wasn't going to eat the damn crusts.

Happy with my meal, I grabbed a small bag of potato chips and sat down at the table and ate. When I finished I chugged the last of my root beer and put everything away. Full, but bored, I started wondering about until I reached the console room.

"It's smaller on the outside." Someone from in the console room said. Wait, what? Who else was here?

**Okay, there you go. Remember how I said the last chapter was difficult? Gah, gah, gah-y gah gah. I don't like write someone all alone. Thankfully this is over and we can get back to the actually story.**


End file.
